


Sans contrefaçons, je suis un garçon

by Osekkai



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, M/M, Rating: M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osekkai/pseuds/Osekkai
Summary: Shun en a marre d'être pris pour une fille et réagit. YAOI





	Sans contrefaçons, je suis un garçon

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou tout le monde ? J'espère que ce petit récit vous plaira ! Il est terminé mais j'avais envie de le poster par ici ! Il y aura 27 chapitres en comptant celui ci ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Bisous

"Aujourd'hui, en ayant marre de me faire prendre pour une fille  
avec mes cheveux longs, je vais chez le coiffeur pour me faire faire une coupe. Une fois fini,  
le coiffeur me dit : "C'est rare pour une fille de se faire couper les cheveux courts." VDM

« Pardon, mademoiselle... »

« Excusez-moi madame ! »

« Jeune fille ? »

« Hey, gamine ! »

« Salut petite ! »

Shun, dix-sept ans, fulminait. Depuis qu'il était entré dans la puberté, on ne cessait de le prendre pour une fille. Enfant, les gens hésitaient, l'observaient un peu plus avant de poser leur « diagnostic » et même si une minorité se trompait, la plupart voyait le garçon qu'il était. Mais depuis qu'il avait perdu ses rondeurs enfantines, ses cils davantage longs, ses yeux brillants et ses jambes longues et fuselées, tous ceux qui lui adressaient la parole en dehors de chez lui – que ce soit pour s'excuser, l'interpeller, le saluer – le prenaient pour une fille et le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus.  


C'est pourquoi il demanda à son grand frère Ikki, ce matin même, de l'emmener chez le coiffeur afin de couper sa longue chevelure d'émeraude. Bien que ce dernier soit réticent à cette idée, il comprenait sa détresse.  


« Tu devrais réfléchir un peu, marmonna-t-il tout de même, encore à moitié endormi. Tu risquerais de le regretter. »  


Shun gonfla les joues dans une mine boudeuse. Tous les deux encore couchés dans leur canapé-lit déplié, ils discutaient tranquillement depuis leur réveil quand le cadet avait émis ce souhait. Ikki le détailla longuement. Les longs cheveux soyeux de Shun retombaient en désordre sur ses épaules et sur son front. Quelques mèches dans la nuit avaient formé des boucles, voire de belles anglaises à quelques endroits, mais elles disparaîtraient aussitôt que le plus jeune passerait un coup de brosse dedans. Parfois, l'aîné regrettait qu'il se coiffe tant il était si mignon au réveil, les cheveux gonflés et emmêlés lui donnant un petit air sauvage. Il avait parfois même l'air d'une nymphe des bois.  
Il poussa un soupir quand il vit le garçon baisser les yeux. Shun n'était jamais très demandeur, au contraire. Il avait la grande qualité de se contenter de ce que son frère arrivait à lui offrir et là, maintenant, sur leur vieux matelas, avec plusieurs ressorts qui lui piquaient sauvagement les fesses et le dos, Ikki avait envie de lui faire plaisir, au moins une fois ce mois-ci. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pu lui offrir un cadeau pour le simple bonheur de le gâter, que ce soit pour Noël ou pour son anniversaire ? Il ne savait plus mais aujourd'hui, il était décidé de changer leurs petites habitudes.  


« Très bien, souffla-t-il en passant une main dans ses mèches bleues en désordre. Je vais prendre rendez-vous pendant que tu seras à la douche. »  


Un sourire éclaira lentement le visage de Shun et il se jeta dans ses bras, l'affaissant davantage dans le fin matelas.  


« Oh, merci ! »  


Toujours un peu gêné de ces démonstrations d'affection en public, Ikki l'enserra dans ses bras forts et pressa son corps si fin contre le sien. Une de ses mains s'égara dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre se dirigeait vers son visage. Il le releva vers le sien et eut un sourire dépité. Les yeux humides, Shun était au bord des larmes. Il éclata finalement d'un rire clair et laissa s'échapper quelques perles de joie. Ikki en essuya une du pouce, puis une autre de son index avant de secouer doucement la tête.  


« Pas la peine de pleurer pour si peu. Va donc te préparer. »  


Il le délogea à coup de chatouilles et Shun bondit hors du lit avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bain, minuscule dans un vieux t-shirt troué qui avait appartenu à son aîné. Ikki leva les yeux au ciel quand il claqua la porte d'excitation et prit un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur dans la matinée.  


Ils y allaient très rarement, deux fois l'an, pour rafraîchir et égaliser les pointes mais le reste de l'année, ils s'arrangeaient entre eux pour faire des économies. Vivre à deux avec un seul petit salaire de mi-temps n'était pas évident mais les deux frères arrivaient à joindre les deux bouts. Ce séjour chez le coiffeur était donc une exception, pour Shun qui désespérait d'être toujours pris pour une fille et cela même en piquant les larges pulls douillets de son frère aîné. Ikki l'avait même surpris à cacher ses longueurs sous une casquette et le plus vieux s'était gentiment moqué de lui en lui demandant s'il se prenait pour Mylène Farmer. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi.  


Surexcité, le garçon entra rapidement dans l'immense boutique, suivi d'un Ikki légèrement anxieux. Une coiffeuse s'approcha alors d'eux et après les avoir fait patienter dans de confortables fauteuils en cuir, conduisit Shun devant un grand miroir. Il enfila un grand peignoir noir et la jeune fille s'assit près de lui. Ils discutèrent longuement, plusieurs livres de modèles sur les genoux et finirent par choisir. La coiffeuse se leva et se posta derrière lui. Ikki les observait attentivement, toujours assis dans la salle d'attente. La jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds sembla étudier la matière de ceux de Shun tout en le complimentant sur leur bon état malgré leur longueur. Puis elle prit une paire de ciseaux et commença sont travail.  


Après une demi-heure, elle passa un petit coup de sèche-cheveux et le garçon sourit. Ses cheveux étaient mi-long, de courtes mèches dégageaient sa nuque gracile tandis que d'autres recouvraient toujours son front et se recourbaient adorablement – du point de vue de la coiffeuse – sur ses joues et ses tempes. Ikki eut un léger sourire. Son frère était encore plus mignon les cheveux courts. Il faisait plus jeune, plus innocent encore mais plus masculin ? L'aîné eut un doute mais ne dit rien. Si son cher petit frère était heureux ainsi, c'était le plus important.  


Au moment de payer, la jeune apprentie qui s'occupait de l'accueil - une petite rousse aux joues rondes - eut une hésitation en regardant le jeune garçon et Ikki intervint avant qu'il n'y ait un accident.  


« Une coupe homme, lui dit-il et elle rougit brusquement avant de les faire payer.  


En sortant, Shun se tourna timidement vers son frère.  


« Je te rembourserais dès que je pourrais.  
_Arrête tes conneries. Ce n'est pas grand-chose. »  


Au contraire, cette somme leur servait à acheter à manger pour au moins trois semaines. Ils pouvaient même parfois trouver une paire de chaussures en bonne état quand ils se rendaient à Emmaüs ou faisaient les brocantes. C'était presque une somme énorme pour eux et Shun commençait déjà à s'en vouloir tandis qu'ils avançaient lentement vers un fast-food.  


En y entrant, une jeune femme aux cheveux vert, comme Shun mais d'un ton plus acide, se dirigea vers eux, les yeux perçants.  


« Enfin te voilà, Ikki. Dépêche-toi de prendre ton poste que j'aille enfin manger ! »  


Du nom de Shina, la jeune femme et collègue du plus âgé portait une petite chemise rouge à manches courtes et une casquette vissée sur la tête, uniforme que tous les employés se devaient de porter pendant leurs heures de travail. Ikki grommela et se dirigea vers l'arrière-boutique, là où se trouvaient les vestiaires. Il n'était que onze heures et demi et le restaurant était presque vide.  


Après s'être assuré qu'Ikki était bien partit se changer, Shina posa un regard critique sur Shun.  


« Tu t'es fait ratiboiser, remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
_Oui. » Rosit le plus jeune en passant une main sur sa nuque.  


La fraîcheur s'engouffrait désormais beaucoup plus facilement dans son cou et il s'était surpris à frissonner beaucoup plus régulièrement sur le chemin.  


« T'es bien chou comme ça. Bon, j'dois y retourner, à plus tard.  
_Bonne journée ! »  


La jeune femme lui fit un signe de la main et s'éclipsa aux cuisines. Shun attendit alors, assis à une des nombreuses tables vides. La salle se remplit peu à peu jusqu'à être pleine à craquer mais cela ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde le garçon qui avait sorti un cahier de son sac et révisait de manière assidue.  


Il finit par relever les yeux, deux bonnes heures plus tard, quand Ikki déposa un plateau devant son nez. Le restaurant s'était vidé aussi vite qu'il s'était rempli. Restaient simplement quelques lycéens et autres gens à l'emploi du temps avantageux.  


Le garçon sourit et prit une frite sur le plateau. En tant qu'employé, Ikki avait le droit de manger sur place et de prendre dans ce qui avait été fait en trop, voire de se le faire lui-même. Il s'agissait d'un accord tacite entre collègues, pour la plupart étudiant et en manque d'argent. Les deux frères en profitaient donc pour se restaurer gratuitement les samedis midis. Malheureusement, l'employé ne pouvait prendre qu'un menu et ils se partageaient donc le tout ensemble. Cependant, cela ne les dérangeait pas, habitués depuis l'enfance à tout partager : la nourriture, les jouets, les vêtements et même les bains quand ils étaient encore assez jeunes.  


Shun lécha le sel qui s'était déposé sur ses lèvres tandis que son frère dévorait sa part. Il eut un sourire. Lui avait généralement un appétit d'oiseau et il était certain qu'il donnerait son peu de reste à son aîné, parce qu'il aimait fort et qu'il ne voulait pas trop le priver. C'était déjà assez gentil à lui de partager son repas. Cela avait toujours été ainsi, dès l'orphelinat.  


Les rations étaient maigres et Ikki faisait tout pour devenir plus fort et protéger mieux son petit frère. Alors Shun, plein de bon sentiment, reversait une partie de son assiette dans la sienne quand les bonnes sœurs ne regardaient pas. Et ainsi, Ikki fut en pleine forme tandis que son petit frère restait frêle et fragile. Cela avait toujours été ainsi et le resterait probablement jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent chacun une situation stable chacun de leur côté.  


« Ah ! Les voilà ! »  


Le garçon aux cheveux vert fut coupé dans ses réflexions et son repas par l'éclat de voix d'un de ses amis. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Seiya, un de ses plus proches amis du lycée, se dirigeait vers eux, un plateau dans les bras, accompagné par deux autres jeunes hommes, Shiryu et Hyoga.  


Un sourire ravi étira les lèvres du plus jeunes tandis que les trois adolescents s'installaient à leur table. Ikki eut un léger grognement mais ne dit rien.  


« On a cru vous louper, dis donc ! » S'exclama Seiya en ébouriffant ses cheveux.  


Il rit puis se figea avant de s'écrier un peu plus fort.  


« Mince, tes cheveux ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
_Tu peux pas essayer de parler plus fort, idiot ? Grinça Ikki en le foudroyant du regard.  
_Hein ? Mais je demande simplement une explication, s'excusa piteusement le garçon.  
_Je me suis fait couper les cheveux ce matin, l'informa calmement Shun en prenant une autre frite. J'avais envie de changement.  
_Ça te va très bien. » Dit doucement le blond de l'équipe.  


Shun dirigea son regard vers Hyoga et rosit légèrement. Bien que le béguin qu'il avait eu pour lui deux ans plutôt s'était atténué, il ressentait toujours un petit sursaut dans tout son corps quand il se montrait gentil avec lui. Il l'avait rencontré à sa rentrée en seconde, au même titre que Seiya et Shiryu, mais celui qui débarquait tout juste de Russie l'avait fait craquer avec son léger accent. Ils s'étaient tous les quatre retrouvés en équipe pour faire une course de relai en cours de sport. Ils étaient bien partis pour gagner jusqu'à ce que Shun, en troisième position, trébuche bêtement sur ses baskets et s'écorche le genou. Le plus près de lui, Hyoga, avait accouru pour l'aider et l'avait même rassuré pour la course. Ce n'était pas grave, ce n'était qu'un échauffement et cela arrivait à tout le monde de tomber. Depuis ce jour, le plus jeune avait fait une fixette sur lui, se débrouillant toujours pour se rapprocher, s'asseoir près de lui ou faire équipe avec lui pour des exercices plus à sa portée comme en cours de chimie ou de langue, sans jamais lui avouer la vérité.  


Assis à sa droite, Seiya eut un long soupire d'aise en mordant allègrement dans son sandwich. Il avait eu du mal à s'entendre avec lui au début. Assez expansif, le garçon avait un don pour se faire remarquer et mettre les autres plus ou moins mal à l'aise. La première fois qu'il lui adressa la parole fut dans les toilettes. Il l'avait observé de haut en bas avec surprise et s'était exclamé « Mais ! Tu es un garçon en fait ! ». Shun lui en avait tellement voulu que l'autre garçon avait du faire des pieds et des mains pour se faire pardonner. Heureusement pour lui, le garçon n'était pas du tout rancunier au fond.  


Et à sa gauche, toujours très silencieux, mangeait calmement Shiryu. Il ne parlait jamais en cours et pas plus en dehors. Il paraissait aussi froid qu'un iceberg au premier abord mais il était en fait le garçon le plus prévenant et le plus gentil du monde. C'était lui qui l'avait guidé jusqu'à sa salle alors qu'il était perdu et bien en retard le premier jour de classe.  


Tous avaient des origines japonaises, même Hyoga dont le père y avait vécu pendant son enfance avant de partir en Russie et d'y rencontrer la mère du blond mais le seul pour qui cela était vraiment visible, c'était Shiryu. Son père était un nippon pur souche, ainsi que sa mère qui avait aussi beaucoup voyagé en Chine, en Corée et au Laos. Il était très doué en langue mais les utilisait très peu à cause de son mutisme quasi-permanent. Shun était un peu déçu car, de ce fait, il le connaissait très peu. Il n'était même pas sûr que son frère lui ait un jour adressé la parole. Quand il lui parlait de lui, l'aîné ne se souvenait jamais de lui, ni de son visage pratiquement inexpressif.  


« Youhou, Shun ? Tu rêves ?  
_Hein ? »  


Il releva brutalement les yeux des plateaux de ses amis et rougit. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans ses pensées ?  


« Je crois qu'il a faim, roucoula Hyoga avec un sourire amusé.  
_Ah, mais sers-toi ! Faut pas que t'hésite, tiens ! »  


Seiya ouvrit plus franchement sa boîte de nuggets et la mit à cheval sur leurs deux plateaux.  


« C-ce n'est pas là peine, tenta-t-il.  
_J'insiste ! Hep, Hyoga, file tes potatoes ! »  


Il s'en reçut une entre les deux yeux avant que le reste prenne place sur le plateau des deux frères. Shun rougit furieusement de colère et de honte et allait très certainement taper du poing sur la table quand une main fraîche se posa sur la sienne. Il releva brusquement les yeux vers Shiryu et sa colère retomba aussitôt. Le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs lui sourit lentement et tourna son regard vers Ikki. Shun fit de même et finit de se détendre. Aucunement gêné, son frère piochait gaiement dans ce qui avait été mis à partager. 

Le plus jeune finit donc par capituler et prit timidement un morceau de poulet fris entre ses doigts délicats. Un peu plus tard, l'aîné les quitta pour retourner travailler et Shun quitta le fast-food avec ses amis, plus repu que jamais.  


Le soir, alors qu'il faisait réchauffer une boîte de haricots vert, Shun entendit son frère monter les escaliers. Ils vivaient tous les deux dans un petit appartement de presque dix-sept mètres carré, dont une minuscule salle de bain faisant aussi cabinet de toilette. L'autre et unique pièce était rectangulaire. Le coin cuisine se trouvait dans le renfoncement créé par la salle d'eau et il se trouvait à droite du velux qui apportait un peu de lumière. Le plafond était mansardé car il se trouvait au tout dernier étage d'un petit immeuble, avec deux autres appartements et Ikki s'y cognait très souvent à son grand damne. Les murs et ce même plafond était en lambris et poutres apparentes et l'isolation n'y était donc pas des meilleurs.  


La porte d'entrée, face au velux, s'ouvrit sur son frère aîné, humide de pluie. Shun vint aussitôt à sa rencontre pour le saluer et le décharger de son manteau et de son sac de cours. Faisant lui aussi des études, Ikki révisait souvent durant ses pauses afin de rattraper son retard dû à son petit boulot. Il était obligé de louper quelques cours magistraux et parfois même quelques travaux dirigés obligatoires mais leur situation le lui permettait.  


« Tu as faim ? S'enquit doucement le cadet en accrochant la lourde veste à un clou, près de la sienne, tandis que Ikki s'ébrouait sauvagement.  
_Je pourrais bouffer un lion ! »  


Sa remarque fit rire Shun qui retourna près du micro-onde. Ils mangèrent sur le canapé, le plus petit écoutant religieusement son frère se plaindre avant de déplier leur lit et de s'y coucher. Les discussions s'éteignirent bien plus tard dans la nuit.


End file.
